


【本马达】旅途（1-4）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: ※rps，AU，并不是真实新闻报道，请勿联系真人现实生活。每一章都是独立片段，各章节之间除了Ben和Matt的关系外没有严格的联系





	【本马达】旅途（1-4）

①两个人跳探戈  
慵懒的午后，一只肥猫躲在小餐厅门前的阴影下打盹。  
餐厅里客人稀稀拉拉，各自点了些三明治和咖啡之类的食物，匆忙果腹。  
靠窗的小角落里，两个十几岁的小男孩隔着桌子相对而坐，喃喃细语，不知在聊什么。

金发的男孩一手托着下巴，歪头看了眼同伴。  
他的同伴长着一头浓密的棕发，打理得比一般中学生讲究多了。如果你有收看某个儿童节目，你会发现他竟是其中一位学生演员，镜头还不少呢。  
但此刻这漂亮的男孩却捧着一个笔记本，眼巴巴地等金发少年发话。  
“咳，”看起来稍大一些的金发少年故意板起脸，说：“Ben，你现在也是我们高中戏剧社的一员了。在高中里，这些表演都是很严肃的，知道么？”  
“知道啊……”  
“这跟那些只关注你长相的电视节目不一样！”金发少年加重了语气，做出很严肃的样子。  
我，我原来是靠脸的吗？棕发男孩瞪圆了眼，心里想的话下意识地脱口而出。然后遭到了同伴的无情嘲笑。  
“……并没有，我就是随便这么一说。”  
“……哦。”棕发男孩沮丧地撇撇嘴。

“你要尊重表演，OK？”学长的训话还在继续。  
“我很尊重表演的！”像是要强调自己说话的可信性，棕发男孩忙举起手中的笔记本：“看，我都把你说的话记下来了。你让我看的戏剧理论书，我也有在看啊。”  
虽然，呃，其实看不太懂。这话他可不敢说。  
“你知道么，”金发少年的思维很活跃，他又忽然转了个话题：“我第一次想到，从达斯汀霍夫曼的《推销员之死》里，我觉得人们可以看到其中的意志变化。然后我就意识到，这正是作者想让我们看到的！”  
“是，是这样吗？”  
Ben一直点头，点头，点头，快速记着笔记。

多年后Ben上节目回忆起这些片段，眼角眉梢都是掩饰不住的笑意。  
嗨呀那时候真傻，我可是很把Matt的话当回事的。  
他们无数次说起在小餐厅里的“商务会议”，仿佛就发生在昨天。

我们都曾是少年。  
天马行空，任性轻狂，努力装成大人的模样。  
后来，我们慢慢地长大，遗忘了少年时光，用三四十岁的成熟，来否认十几二十岁时的年少张扬，还有梦想。  
可是啊，他们其实一直没有长大。  
他们永远是那两个执着又可爱的少年，停留在他们最初的二人世界里。高峰时，低谷时，事业停滞时，鲜花满径时，总会回去，看一看。  
然后再次携手出发，继续他们的旅途。

我们趋行在人生这个亘古的旅途，在坎坷中奔跑，在挫折里涅槃，忧愁缠满全身，痛苦飘洒一地。我们累，却无从止歇；我们苦，却无法回避。（马尔克斯）  
于是，我们总是一个人孤独地旋转独舞；  
而他们呢？他们是两个人默契地跳探戈。  
多好。

②希望Matt终于想通了  
有些话是很难开口的。  
也许在心里想过千万遍，然后计算着，在怎样怎样合适的情景下说出来。  
说太早不行。  
那时候他们都是一文不名的小演员，双双从大学肄业，没有好角色好剧本找上门。他们窝在公寓里写故事，日以继夜。年轻人不知道什么是疲倦，仿佛有用不完的热情。  
——这时候说出来，不合适吧。看不清前途，又没有退路，在一次又一次试镜失败的间隙中忙着打磨剧本……说出来不合适吧。  
说太迟不行。  
突然间就功成名就了。  
被四面八方涌来的鲜花与赞誉所包围，他们被称为“好莱坞金童”，一举一动都放在聚光灯下放大。好的坏的，真的假的。报纸上都是他们的新闻，忽然就失去了私人空间。  
——这时候怎么能说呢，本来就招人非议，再踏错一步，好容易得来的成功，也许就会化为泡影。  
说出来真的不合适。  
有一年Ben上SNL 宣传Jersey girl 。他开心地自黑，拿自己和JLO的热门恋情大开玩笑。  
“居然把我们叫bennifer！”他夸张地叫起来，举起印着“bennifer”字样的T恤。“我把这个绰号做成了商标，印了50000件T恤，码数齐全，100%埃及纯棉，质量结实。这可是高档货！朋友们！”  
大家笑成一片。  
那是他被追着黑到谷底的一段时光，高调的恋情只给他带来许多负能量。除了自黑似乎也没有别的能做，他还有闲情给自己造绯闻，你们觉得Benyonce（本碧昂斯）怎么样？Boprah(本奥普拉）也不错！  
“呃，或者，或者，或者，或者……”  
他傻笑着，顿了顿说：“一个不可能但又十分美好的可能，希望Matt终于想通了。”  
会心的哄笑，一个大家都爱打趣的梗，Ben和Matt的Bromance。  
后来Matt也看到了那期节目吧，或者没看？Ben没有问。  
所有的节目所有的人，都可以对他们的关系公开调侃。  
谁知道他们私下却总是，避而不谈。  
红毯上记者追着问Ben和格温妮丝的恋情，Ben拉过Matt说这才是我今天的约会对象，他也有一头金发啊。Matt默契地接过梗，对啊我们不配吗？  
节目访谈上Ben低头笑着说，哎呀Matt总要问我一些傻问题，什么他是不是最好的情人之类的。  
Matt在台下接话，嘴角勾起愉悦的角度，嗔怪地反问，难道我不是最好的吗？  
大家都在笑，真的很好笑。不会有人当真。  
可是啊。  
你把所有的真心话都说成了玩笑，于是我再也弄不清哪一句是你的真心。  
“希望Matt终于想通了。”也许这话里，包藏着小心翼翼的试探，然而……  
想不想通，重要吗？  
在不在一起，又重要吗？  
我们谁都没勇气，去当那个主动越界的人。  
就这样蹉跎半生。

③Never Land  
——题记：“右手第二条路，一直向前，直到天亮。”这就是彼得告诉温迪到永无乡去的路。

当他们还很年轻的时候，是意识不到自己的年轻的。  
当他们还一起生活在那间小小的公寓，他们的Never Land里，他们就像永不长大的彼得潘。  
打工是游戏，试镜是冒险。大大小小的挫折是挥舞着铁钩手臂的虎克船长，他们虽然弱小，却并不害怕。  
共同生活中，当然也会有争执，和所有年轻人一样。  
Ben对Matt最大的怨言大概就是他太懒。东西乱丢乱放不说，每次都要他来收拾。人还马虎，居然因为抽烟，差点把房子烧着了。  
有次Ben回家见到Matt在看电视，旁边放着一罐寿司，已经被虫吃得差不多了——诸如此类的吐槽，Ben一说起来就没完。  
抱怨归抱怨，可仍然是开心的。两个人开了联名账户，谁有了工作收到片酬就打进账户里，当然是一起花。  
呕心沥血写的剧本终于卖出去了。年少气盛的他们立刻迫不及待地换大公寓，迫不及待地开派对，喝香槟，享受年轻人应该享受的一切。  
鲜花着锦、烈火烹油，每一个共度的日子都流淌着黄金。  
却谁知长大和成功，终究要付出代价。  
他们闯进了名利场，被无形的手推着离开了永无乡。  
两位一体的日子永远成为了过去。  
熙熙攘攘过了好些年，Ben陷入一场举世瞩目的热恋。Matt被迫卷入小报记者们的报道里，被不停编造“一直都不看好这对金童玉女的关系”之类的无厘头新闻。  
Matt永远维护着他的好友。“尽管总有人说她呼来唤去地支使Ben，我却从没看到过。我很喜欢她，我和她见过面，也一起相处过，她很可爱，每次和她在一起我都觉得很愉快。”反复强调，自己并没有因为Ben的恋情而疏远他。  
“尽管我们不能常常见面，但是我非常想念他，不过，既然我们都有各自的工作总是分隔两地，不能见面也很自然，这并不是因为别人的缘故。”  
他的回应总是那么nice。温和，友善，熨帖。  
即使情绪像水面下的冰川，难以描摹的，庞大的寒冷，露出在人们视线中的也仅是那小小的一角——“我们不能常常见面”。  
终究是藏了一句埋怨，忍不住，轻微地冒头。  
又被努力克制下去。  
是的，我们不能常常见面了。  
再也回不去共同生活的好时光。在那些日子里，我躺在沙发上，看你不停抱怨我乱扔垃圾，嘟嘟囔囔地把我丢在地板上的臭袜子丢进洗衣篓。分享同一盒外卖披萨，分享同一件衣服，分享那些湮没在光阴里的，谁也不知道的秘密。  
通往永无乡的道路，在没人注意到的时候，永远关上了。  
（注："neverland"是英国作家詹姆斯•巴里(J.M.Barrle)的小说《彼得•潘》(Peter Pan)里的主人公彼得•潘长住的一个远离英国本土的海岛。小飞侠彼得潘里那个虚幻的梦境世界，在这里人们永远长不大。所以Never Land的隐喻意思就是永远的童年，不朽以及避世。）

④且以深情共白头  
1989年，哈佛大一新生Matt找到了一份不错的暑期工。他和Ben一起，在哈佛广场的Janus电影院卖票。  
Janus是家只有一块屏幕的独立影院，他们要卖票、检票、卖爆米花、打扫卫生间。偶尔在卫生间里偷偷吸烟，在吸烟的间隙里接吻——啊，也许。  
那并不是他们最辛苦的一份工作，因为还能在电影院里看到喜欢的电影。那年夏天热映的电影是罗宾•威廉姆斯主演的《死亡诗社》，立志当演员的两人也曾去试镜，甚至见到了选角导演。然而还是被淘汰了。  
可是那时候他们多年轻，年轻不怕失败，年轻就是一切的资本。  
二十多年后，Matt遇到《死亡诗社》的导演彼得•威尔，后者压根儿都不知道这位已经是好莱坞一线的男星，曾参加过自己电影的试镜。  
这二十多年，是Matt与Ben从籍籍无名走向名利场顶峰的漫长历程。  
*  
隔着岁月的迷雾回望，你才会发现人生中有那么多那么多的岔路口。你们或许是一群人同时出发，开始还嘻嘻哈哈手拉着手。然后走过一条路，又走过一条路，曾经陪伴着你的小伙伴越来越少，你们选择了不同的道路。之后，你又会在新的路上认识新的朋友。  
经过了许多年，陪在你身边的，当然不会是当初陪你出发的那些人了。  
可Matt和Ben依然站在一起。从出发到现在。  
他们在1989年那个夏天，站在电影院后排如痴似醉地看着《死亡诗社》，感叹“那些角色曾经离我们那么近”的时候，不会想到他们日后将会遇到什么样的考验。  
有时想想，他们是如何克服那些人类本能里的劣根性的呢？裹挟在巨大名利背后的，嫉妒、怨恨、攀比、猜忌，还有更多。  
有很长一段时间，他们往往一个在顶峰，另一个在低潮。当另一个好容易重新站稳，对方却又跌入谷底。Matt经历过电影大扑后无人问津的窘况，Ben曾收获了一大筐金酸梅。媒体不遗余力地将他们夸张比较，再纯粹的友谊，也经不起聚光灯下毫厘毕现的盯梢与嘲笑。  
要对彼此有多少爱与信任，才能跨越这无数的风刀霜剑？  
否则，光是“《心灵捕手》谁执笔比较多”这种挑拨，就足以让曾经的情谊灰飞烟灭。  
*  
“谁人曾照顾过我的感受，待我温柔，吻过我伤口；  
谁人曾介意我也不好受，为我出头，碰过我的手。”  
能携手共同站在红毯上谈笑风生，也能在派对一角相顾无言碰杯微笑。  
能在风口浪尖的时候站出来为彼此说话，也能在气候宜人的海滨笨手笨脚地冲浪玩耍。  
能在沙发里窝一天，两人喋喋不休地谈论球赛，当他们已经拥有更多奢侈消遣选择的时候。让他们感觉最舒服的，仍然是和对方在一起，漫无边际地聊天。  
就像少年时的夏天，他们在小影院里穿着不合身的深红色马甲，打着黑色的领结，白衬衫上别着名牌，在打工之余不停讨论他们的电影梦一样。  
愿有岁月可回首，且以深情共白头。


End file.
